The Phantoms
by XenonDark
Summary: What if instead of Danny letting Dani go, he kept her as his daughter, and what if his new daughter had feelings for him? Danny X Dani
1. My Daughter

Danny and Danielle flew through his window and into his bedroom. He landed on his bed with a **FLOP** and sighed. He was exhausted from using his most powerful attack, the ghostly wale, too much. Before he could fully relax and let the darkness called sleep overtake him, he had to discuss something with Dani.

"It's time to discuss the elephant in the room Dani."

Danielle looked confused, honestly not knowing what Danny was talking about.

"The fact you are not my cousin like you said you were."

Dani felt her heart sink.

 _This is it. I knew it was coming but not so soon. I just wanted to have a family a lite bit longer. And the person that created me is a crazy psychopath. I will never call **him** father._

She was heartbroken but forced the words out. "I know I'm not your cousin and I know you don't want me. I was forcefully made from your DNA so of course you wouldn't want me. I'm a failure and an abomination." she felt her eyes start to water as she choked out the last part.

Danny saw this and his heart sank deeper than hers. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"No Danielle, it's the opposite. You were made from MY DNA so that doesn't make you my cousin, but instead my daughter.

Dani stood there stunned. She was holding back tears. She didn't know what to do or say.

"I would never leave you like that, you should know that Dani."

She finally couldn't hold back the tears and jumped on Danny crying.

"Daddy." she cried out.

This took Danny by surprise. Danny always wanted a kid but he never thought it would be so soon. He regained his thoughts and finally replied.

"Yes sweetheart?" Danny finally said.

Danielles' heart skipped a beat.

 _Sweetheart?!_ Nothing dad, I just wanted to say it."

Danny laughed "You're my daughter Dani, you can call me daddy anytime you want."

Dani felt less embarrassed hearing this and said it one more time.

"Daddy" The word felt foreign to her and felt weird on her tongue.

Danny didn't reply thinking that she was just trying out the new word

"I love you" she said surprising Danny.

Danny smiled and replied "I love you to sweetie, but it was a long day and I'm still kind of sore, so could you not put all your weight on me please?"

Danielle jumped up trying to hide her blush but failing miserably.

"Sorry." She said still blushing.

Danny noticed and laughed making Danis' face heat up even more.

C'mon, get in bed, let's go to sleep.

Danny lie down and signalled her to join him. Danielle was hesitant at first but nodded her head and joined him. She cuddled up into his arms and felt at home. This was the best day of her life although she hasn't lived long.

"I love you daddy." was her last words until sleep overtook her and she fell asleep.

"I love you too Dani." he kissed her temple and was about to fall asleep, his last thoughts were, _How am I going to explain this to my parents tomorrow._ Finally the darkness called sleep overtook him.

Dani woke up next to Danny and blushed. She was cuddled up into his chest with his arms around her. Danny went transformed back into his human form while asleep and do dis she. She decided to go back to sleep in her new fathers arms but felt something hard poking her. Lifting the covers to see what was poking her she blushed. Danny had an erection. She stared not able to look away as her face started to feel hot.

 _Stop staring!_ She screamed at herself but her body wouldn't listen. She reached her hand out to stroke it but stopped herself.

This is my father. I can't do this, it's wrong.

She noticed her hand moving towards it again but this time didn't stop.

 _But it's his fault for having a boner while sleeping with his daughtet. I'm a growing lady, so I'm bound to be curious about these type of things, right?_

She grabbed Dannys' cock and noticed that it felt hot, even through his underwear. She started to stroke it, moving her hand up and down and hearing a small moan from Danny. She started to want it in her mouth. To see how it taste. She pulled his unerwear down and actually getting a good look at Dannys' cock. It was a good 7-8 inches and she doubted she could fit the whole thing in. Grabbing the base if his cock she began to suck.

Danny instantly woke him and what he saw surprised him. His daughter was sucking his cock and was actually good at it. Danny sat up and was about to remove Dani but the pleasure stopped him.

"Dani, what are u doing" he managed to croak out trying to focus.

Dani didn't reply but instead went faster. This made Dannys' mind go blank feeling nothing but pleasure. All thoughts about how wrong this was disappeared leaving nothing but him wanting more.

"I'm almost there." he said now pushing her head up and down.

Dani felt her fathers hand on top of her head but not trying to stop her like she first thought, but trying to help her. Dani was happy that her father accepted her as a woman and went faster to please him.

Danny blew his load inside of Danielles' mouth making her swallow it. After a moment of ecstasy he finally regained his head and pushed her off.

"Why would you do that!" he screamed, scaring Dani.

" I thought you enjoyed it, you accepted me!" Dani said in defence. "I love you Danny! I want you to see me as a woman as well as a daughter!"

Danny realized that he did accept her when he pushed her head down.

"We can't do that anymore, understood?"

Tears started to sting her eyes.

"Am I not good enough? Is that it?"

"No that's not it."

"Then why?!"

"Because your my daughter that's why!" Danny yelled. "Your my daughter and it's wrong. We just can't do that anymore."

Danny got off the bed and walked out the room leaving Dani alone. The tears started to flow.

 _I knew I shouldn't have done that. Why am I always so stupid. Everything was going perfectly until I ruined it, and now he hates me!_ She screamed at herself crying into the bed sheets.


	2. Competition?

_**This early chapter is for my first**_ _**reviewer**_ _ **and follower Blue11msu**_

* * *

Danny went down to the kitchen. He knew that what happened upstairs was wrong and that they could never do it again but as much as he denied it, he wanted it as much as her and that was the problem, he wanted it too.

 _I'm a father, I shouldn't be thinking like this, why did this have to happen,_ _ **how**_ _did this happen?_

He knew that if he didn't talk to her now that she might try it again and next time he might not push her off. He thought about what happened upstairs and smiled. He remembered the way her mouth felt on his cock and how he wanted more.

 _Maybe I was a little to hard on her._

He went to his room to tell Dani he's sorry for yelling at her but stopped at the door as he heard crying. His heart sank and broke. His chest started hurting and he wanted nothing more than to go in there and comfort her but he knew he had to be strong. He had to teach her that what happened earlier was wrong. He opened the door and saw Danielle crying. His heart sank even deeper than it did before. He sat next to her on the bed. Although he wanted to say something nothing came out. To his surprise Dani spoke up first.

"Daddy?"

Finally able to speak he replies

"yea sweetie"

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you, I'll never do it again, I promise. So will you still love me, even though I made a mistake."

Danny couldn't feel worse. Danielle never had a father before or a life so she doesn't know what's right and wrong yet.

"Sweetie I could never be disappointed in you. I will always love you, no matter what happens or what you do, I will always love you."

"Then why did you push me away?! I love you Danny and you pushed me away! I know you wanted it too, so why did you push me off like that?"

"Dani because it's wrong. I know you don't understand now but someday you will."

"No I won't! I will never understand!

"Dani-"

Danielle kissed Danny before he could finish his sentence. She forced her tongue in. Danny was left wide eyed before he returned the kiss and they both fought for dominance. Danny completely overpowered her. After a while they both came up for air. Dani was in heaven. The way he completely dominated her without even trying made her head dizzy and she loved it.

"Danny I don't care if it's wrong. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Dani-"

Before Danny could say anything more his ghost sense went off. Danny was getting annoyed now. This is his second time getting interrupted. Why are people so rude?

"C'mon, we'll talk about this later. Going Ghost!"

Danny and Dani transformed into their ghost both flew through the roof looking for the ghost that ruined their important conversation. After a while of flying they found the Box Ghost screaming at a bunch of teens. They were mad at first but now they were furious. They're important conversation was ruined by the **Box Ghost!** The most **weakest and useless** ghost they have encountered.

 _ **Beware, I am the Box Ghost**_

Danny and Dani flew to where the Box Ghost was ruining **other** teens day, just like he ruined theirs.

"Boxy, I'm really not in a good mood right now, so if you don't leave in 5 seconds, it's going to more painful than usual."

 _ **I will not run, for I am the Box Ghost!**_

Dani then spoke up.

"I'm not in a very good mood either, so make that double the pain."

The Box Ghost was starting to falter. He didn't know that there were TWO Phantoms. Suddenly the Box Ghost was sucked up into a Fenton Thermos. Sam and Tucker waved at Danny but looked confused when she saw Dani. Although Danny was disappointed that he couldn't take some of his stress off on the Box Ghost, he greeted his friends.

"Hey guys, wassup."

"Nothing much, just capturing ghosts, the usual." Sam replied in a nonchalant tone. "Hey Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Can I ask you an important question?"

"Anytime Sam."

"Who's the girl that's standing next to you and has your **DP** logo?" Although she was smiling, the smile looked evil and sent chills down Danny's' spine.

"Well Sam, this right here is…...well she's…"

"Spit it out!" Sam said getting impatient.

"I'm his daughter." Danielle cut in with a smile.

Danny: ...

Sam: …

Tucker: …

 _Crap_ Danny thought.

"HIS WHAT?!" Sam screamed with disbelief and anger.

Tucker was speechless, and didn't know what to say and just opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"look Sam I can explain."

"YOU BETTER."

Dani laughed as her father tried to explain what happened with Vlad and her being a clone.

Sam was in shock.

"So you took her in as your daughter?! She tried to kill you!

"That was before!" Dani stepped in now feeling bad,. "That was before I found out Vlad was a creep.

"Danny you still can't take her in as your daughter. What are your parents going to say? Where are your parents anyway?"

Danny realized he hasn't seen his parents all day. He pulled out his phone and noticed he has a message.

"Apparently my parents are at a ghost convention or something. Now that I think more about it, I haven't seen Jazz today either."

"Don't stray from what's important here Danny!" Sam yelled in a irritated tone. "You can't have a daughter."

Dani was starting to gradually not like Sam. _She's trying to break us apart, even though we belong together._

 _"_ Well he does, I was made from his DNA so I'm 100% his daughter. So tough luck." Dani couldn't hold back the venom in her voice.

"She's my daughter Sam. This is not up for discussion.

"But Danny-"

It was now Danny's turn to interrupt someone.

"I'm serious Sam! This is not up for discussion!" anger now slipping out.

Danny was tired of Sam not supporting his decision. Sam sighed.

"Fine, let's just go to your house and hang out, ok?

Danny nodded. He picked up Sam while Dani picked up Tucker and they flew off. Sam blushed while Danny was holding her bridal style and Dani saw this.

 _That whore has the hots for my father. I will not let her get in my way. Me and Danny belong together._

* * *

 _Hey guys, im crow, and this is my first story and im kinda_

 _New to this. If u hAve_ _Any ideas that you would like to see in this sstory, please tell. I dont know what the future holds for this. Story. Im just going with the flow right now_

 _So i need ideas people_


	3. Sorry don't kill me please

Sorry for not posting In a while guys but I've been very busy with school, also i have a YouTube channel and that kinda is the top priority, nothing personal, it's just the way it is, anyway im here to tell u guys that ima have the new chapter up Saturday or Sunday, it could be either one


	4. Acceptance

GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY, IK UR MAD AT ME BUT ILL MAKE IT UP TO U I PROMISE, IF U COMMENT ON SOMETHING THAT U WANT IN THE STORY, I MIGHT PICK UR COMMENT, IF U DONT WIN ILL DO IT AGAIN THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE, SO COMMENT PLEASE AND FORGIVE ME FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE 

Last Time

"So you took her in as your daughter?! She tried to kill you!

"That was before!" Dani stepped in now feeling bad,. "That was before I found out Vlad was a creep.

"Danny you still can't take her in as your daughter. What are your parents going to say? Where are your parents anyway?"

Danny realized he hasn't seen his parents all day. He pulled out his phone and noticed he has a message.

"Apparently my parents are at a ghost convention or something. Now that I think more about it, I haven't seen Jazz today either."

"Don't stray from what's important here Danny!" Sam yelled in a irritated tone. "You can't have a daughter."

Dani was starting to gradually not like Sam. She's trying to break us apart, even though we belong together.

"Well he does, I was made from his DNA so I'm 100% his daughter. So tough luck." Dani couldn't hold back the venom in her voice.

"She's my daughter Sam. This is not up for discussion.

"But Danny-"

It was now Danny's turn to interrupt someone.

"I'm serious Sam! This is not up for discussion!" anger now slipping out.

Danny was tired of Sam not supporting his decision. Sam sighed.

"Fine, let's just go to your house and hang out, ok?

Danny nodded. He picked up Sam while Dani picked up Tucker and they flew off. Sam blushed while Danny was holding her bridal style and Dani saw this.

That whore has the hots for my father. I will not let her get in my way. Me and Danny belong together.

Now

Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker are flying to Danny's house to hang out. Sam hasn't fully accepted Dani as Danny's daughter yet be she didn't hate her. Sam wanted Danny and her to be together, and if he did have a daughter, she wanted it to be hers.

Dani on the other hand completely hated Sam at the moment. To Dani, Sam was an enemy and she could get in her way of finally making Danny hers.

Finally making it to the house, Danny and Dani went intangible , and since they were holding on to Sam and Tucker, they went intangible too. They flew through the window and turned back tangible as they arrived in Danny's room.

As soon a Danny put Sam down, Dani grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the room.

"I have to talk to you." Dani said, dragging Sam, trying to hide the venom and malice in her voice.

"You like dad, don't you?!"

Sam turned red. She didn't expect this. She thought Dani was going to yell at her because she didn't agree to Danny having a daughter not because of the feelings she had for her father. Sam looked away trying to hide her embarrassment but failing.

Dani smirked "I knew it! Well there's bad news for you, Danny is taken and is perfectly happy in his current relationship, even if he doesn't know it yet." Dani whispered that last part.

Sam was confused and angry.

Danny has a girlfriend?! After all we've been through together he just forgets about me and finds some whore to fuck!

"Who is it?" Sam said in a monotone voice. Although her voice sounded emotionless, Dani could see the pain in her eyes.

This time it was Dani to look away embarrassed.

"Me." Dani said softly while her cheeks were becoming red.

Sam stood there with so many emotions running through her. Confused, hurt, angry. All these emotions were flowing through her until it stopped on one, Fury.

Sam stomped past Dani and into the room. Danny and Tucker were sitting on the edge of the bed talking but stopped once they saw the fury on Sams' face.

Sam walked up to Danny and slapped him. Danny, confused, raised his hand to his cheek and felt where Sam had slapped him. Sam finally couldn't hold back and started yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU DATE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?! YOUR A FAILURE AS A PERSON. A MAN, AND A FATHER."

Dannys' confusion rose until his eyes set on Dani not daring to look his way.

Danny sighed and Tucker was as confused as ever.

"Sam, I'm not dating my daughter."

Danny looked at Dani and signaled her to come here. She did as she was told.

"Say sorry for lying to Sam." Danny said sternly. Dani grudgingly apologized and Danny sighed again.

"Guys I'm not going to school today, so you can head out without me."

Sam nodded and dragged Tucker to school who was still confused as to what happened. As soon as Danny heard the front door slam shut he looked at his new daughter.

"Why did you tell Sam that?"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"The way she looked at you, like you were hers, I couldn't just let her look at you like that!"

Danny was stunned but quickly turned embarrassed.

"Did she really look at me like that?" he asked blushing.

Danis' heart sank as a realization hit her.

"You like her, don't you?"

Danny didn't answer and blushed harder. Dani saw this and broke down crying. This hurt Danny, seeing someone he cares for cry. Danny reached to hug Dani but she lunged forward colliding there mouths. She forced her tongue in and explored his mouth. Danny managed to pull away and this made Dani whimper for more.

"Why, I love you Danny so why do you do this to me. Please, please accept me!"

Danny's heart sank seeing his daughter on her knees begging for acceptance. He wanted her to be happy, to smile, and if this is what he had to do to make her smile, damn the rules!

He bent down so he was eye level with her and slammed his mouth on hers. Danielle was stunned at first but instantly melted into the kiss once she realized what was happening. Danny finally accepted her as his daughter, but as well as a woman and a lover. Danny laid her down gently on the floor, pinning both her tiny hands above her head with his left hand. He forced his tongue in not asking for an entrance and ravaged her mouth.

He pulled back and she whimpered. Danny looked strait in Danielle's eyes.

"Listen, if this is going to happen, you have to do exactly what I say when i say it, understood?"

Dani nodded. Having her hands pinned, her mouth ravaged, and getting talked to like that, like that he owned her made her feel dominated and she loved it. She would've done anything he said at the moment, even if it was crazy she wouldn't care. She was his, and both of them knew that.


	5. Love Making

_**HEY GUYS, ITS CROW AGAIN,IM BACK, IM TRYING TO UPDATE A LOT5 MORE, TO MAKE UP FOR ME BEING AN ASS HOLE**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS FOR**_ _ **THEGOLDENBOSS**_

 _ **DONT WORRY, IM GOING TO DO MY BEST, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LETS GET IT STARTED**_

 _ **WARNING….WARNING…... THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN**_ **A LEMON,**

 **I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW, THIS IS MY** _ **FIRST TIME**_ **MAKING A LEMON, PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK**

 ** _Last Time_**

Sam nodded and dragged Tucker to school who was still confused as to what happened. As soon as Danny heard the front door slam shut he looked at his new daughter.

"Why did you tell Sam that?"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"The way she looked at you, like you were hers, I couldn't just let her look at you like that!"

Danny was stunned but quickly turned embarrassed.

"Did she really look at me like that?" he asked blushing.

Danis' heart sank as a realization hit her.

"You like her, don't you?"

Danny didn't answer and blushed harder. Dani saw this and broke down crying. This hurt Danny, seeing someone he cares for cry. Danny reached to hug Dani but she lunged forward colliding there mouths. She forced her tongue in and explored his mouth. Danny managed to pull away and this made Dani whimper for more.

"Why, I love you Danny so why do you do this to me. Please, please accept me!"

Danny's heart sank seeing his daughter on her knees begging for acceptance. He wanted her to be happy, to smile, and if this is what he had to do to make her smile, damn the rules!

He bent down so he was eye level with her and slammed his mouth on hers. Danielle was stunned at first but instantly melted into the kiss once she realized what was happening. Danny finally accepted her as his daughter, but as well as a woman and a lover. Danny laid her down gently on the floor, pinning both her tiny hands above her head with his left hand. He forced his tongue in not asking for an entrance and ravaged her mouth.

He pulled back and she whimpered. Danny looked strait in Danielle's eyes.

"Listen, if this is going to happen, you have to do exactly what I say when i say it, understood?"

Dani nodded. Having her hands pinned, her mouth ravaged, and getting talked to like that, like that he owned her made her feel dominated and she loved it. She would've done anything he said at the moment, even if it was crazy she wouldn't care. She was his, and both of them knew that.

 _ **This Time**_

"Get up." Danny ordered. Dani wanted this so she has to face the consequences. She was his now, and he was going to show her.

Dani nodded and did as she was told. Having her father order her around got her excited. She wanted him to dominate show her that if she ever disobeyed she would get punished. To make her his plaything, she didn't care as long as it was him, she'd do anything. She wanted all of this,she yearned for it and Danny was going to give it to her.

Danny grabbed Dani's shoulder and phased both of their clothes off. He sat on the edge of the bed and pointed at his dick and gave her another order.

"Suck"

She shuddered. It was finally happening. She blushed and started to get nervous. Sure she's done it before but he was sleep when she started and she was worried that she would do bad to please him and he would change his mind. That they would go back to the way they were before and he would go to that whore, Sam. She gathered up her courage and finally began. Dani had to hold his large cock with two hands. She closed her eyes and began to lick the tip. Danny shuddered under the coldness of her tongue.

 _Is she doing this on purpose or is her tongue always this cold. It must be because of her ice core. Whatever it is, I don't care, it feels great._

Dani opened her eyes and looked straight into her father's eyes while she licked the tip of his cock like she was licking a sucker. Seeing his daughter looking at him while he did this turned him on even more as he let out a little moan. Dani heard this and this gave her more confidence. She completely engulfed the tip in her mouth. Danny felt complete bliss as her cold mouth took the tip of his cock. She began to bob her head up and down sucking his cock and her tongue tasting everything. She never broke eye contact with Danny, seeing his expression she was happy. She was pleasing her father the best she could and her efforts paid off as Danny grabbed Dani's head and started helping her,pushing her head up and down. Every Time her head going down further and further down his length. He let out a loud moan.

"Fuck sweetie, I'm so close!"

He pushes her head down his full length and finally let his load out in his daughter's throat. He breathed heavily and saw Dani open her mouth and swirled his cum with her tongue. Dani was waiting for her next command and Danny gave it to her.

"Swallow" he said simply. She did as she was ordered and swallowed his whole load. Dani was in bliss. She enjoyed her drink. Danny wasn't finished, he was still as hard as a rock.

" Lie on the bed like the dog you are."

Dani instantly rushed on the bed as she was on all fours. Danny placed his tip on her entrance, rubbing it up and down. He noticed that she was soaked.

"You're so wet, You want your masters cock don't you!"

"Yes, please master, fuck me, fuck my brains out, I want it so bad, I want you inside me!" She screamed

Danny spanked her.

"Bad girl, dogs don't talk."

Danny felt her get even more soaked. Dani loved how he demanded her.

'Woof Woof!' She barked letting her tongue hang out her mouth and panted.

Danny placed his tip in and she let out a loud moan and he felt her whole body shudder. He knew this was going to be the bad part so he leaned in, grabbed her chin, and made her face him. He kissed her and forced his tongue in. As he did this he forced his full length inside her and she screamed into the kiss. He didn't move to let her get used to his length. After a while she finally got used to his girth.

"Woof, Woof!" She barked as she started to rock back in forth.

"Hm you're ready huh?"

Danny started thrusting. As soon as he went in and out once her moan filled the whole house. Good thing that no one's home today. He started again and this time he didn't stop.

"Fuck! Fuck! Danny yes!"

Dani spanked her leaving a red hand mark on her butt.

"Bad girl."

"Woof woof woof!" She barked between her moans

This turned Danny on even more. He started to thrust faster.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Danny groaned out.

Both Dani and Danny were close. Danny went full throttle speaking dirty as he fucked his daughter.

"Yea you like that! You like the fill of Daddy's Cock inside you don't you!"

"Woof!" She barked in reply

Danny slammed his full length inside of her as he came. Feeling Danny's cum inside of her, it pushed her over the limit and she came also.

Danny slid out of her feeling her shiver as he did. Dani's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue laid limply out of her mouth. Danny rolled beside her and pulled her close to him. They were now spooning and they fell asleep, letting the darkness overtake them.


	6. New Addition

_**HEY GUYS CROW HERE, AS U NO, THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS THE FIRST LEMON I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO GUYS PLEASE TELL ME ALL THE THINGS I DID WRONG, I WANNA APPROVE FOR YOU OH AND BTW THANKS**_

 _ **Blue11msu**_ _ **AND Mr . Crazy**_ _ **360**_

 _ **P.s i dont know why it wont let me make ur name the right way, its being crazy right now...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **You see what i did there...please dont leave**_

 _ **ANYWAY FOR COMMENTING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**_

 _ **THE WINNER FOR THE POLL ABOUT WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN THE STORY IS**_

 _ **PhantomGhostRider001**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR UR SUGGESTION, IT IS NOW IN THE STORY,**_

 _ **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO COME OUT, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS AND PLUS I JUST MADE A NEW STORY TODAY CALL**_

 _ **STEVEN'S CONQUESTS**_

 _ **GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, TELL ME IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT AS A. ONE SHOT OR CONTINUE THE STORY, I DONT REALLY NO, SO ITS UP TO YOU**_

 _ **ANYWAY, THANKS GUYS AND PLEASE COMMENT ON ANYTHING THAT U WOULD LIKE TO SEE**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Danny yes!"

Dani spanked her leaving a red hand mark on her butt.

"Bad girl."

"Woof woof woof!" She barked between her moans

This turned Danny on even more. He started to thrust faster.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Danny groaned out.

Both Dani and Danny were close. Danny went full throttle speaking dirty as he fucked his daughter.

"Yea you like that! You like the fill of Daddy's Cock inside you don't you!"

"Woof!" She barked in reply

Danny slammed his full length inside of her as he came. Feeling Danny's cum inside of her, it pushed her over the limit and she came also.

Danny slid out of her feeling her shiver as he did. Dani's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue laid limply out of her mouth. Danny rolled beside her and pulled her close to him. They were now spooning and they fell asleep, letting the darkness overtake them.

 _ **This Time**_

Danielle woke up first. She blushed when she realized that she was snuggling into her father's chest. She was happy. Danny had finally accepted her and they are officially lovers. She could stay in her father's arms forever. He was all she needed. She got up and looked out Danny's window and noticed that the sun was just now beginning to set. Laying back down she falls back to sleep in her father's arms.

Sam and Tucker had to stay in school longer than usual because they were in detention. Without Danny there, Dash decided to pick on Tucker. Unfortunately for Dash, Sam wasn't in a good mood from earlier with the whole "Danny dating his daughter" thing. So she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine with her steel toe boots. Sam and Tucker walked into Danny's house and went upstairs. She opened Danny's door to see the thing she least expected. Dani and Danny were sleeping in the bed NAKED while Dani was cuddling up to Danny's chest. Sam felt her heart sink at the sight. Tears started to roll down her cheeks but she didn't notice. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice.

Tucker stood there, his eyes as wide. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Sam and noticed she was crying. But what made it worse was instead of her face looking angry, or even sad, it was blank. She was broken.

"Why?" she asked with no emotion in her voice but you could still see the pain in her eyes.

" _ **WHY?!"**_ screamed, letting all the emotion that she held back before, go.

Danny and Dani both jumped off the bed and into fighting position until he noticed Sam and Tucker while Sam was…..crying?

 _Why is she crying_ he thought. He then remember what he did with his daughter earlier in the day and realized that right now, both of them were naked and she could she everything. Danny face went to fear.

"Sam….this isn't what it looks like."

"Really!? Cause it looks like you fucked your daughter! Why would you do this to me?!

Sam ran out of the house while Tucker was still there stunned.

"Sam!" Danny went ghost and was about to go after her when Dani grabbed his sleeve as she looked at the floor.

"Danny….stay. Please." Danny could see her eyes begging him to stay as she looked up at him.

"I can't, I'll be home later, stay here!" Danny flew through his ceiling and went flew to Sam's house.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Danny arrived outside of Sam's bedroom door. He had a little run in with the Box Ghost on the way there. But instead of crying like he expected to hear, he heard….moaning!? He turned invisible and intangible at the same time and ran through her door.

"MASTER, MASTER, _**DANNY!"**_ she screamed as she came while screaming Danny's name.

 _ **Following Sam**_

Sam ran out of Danny's house crying, leaving Tucker. She ran to her house without stopping. She ran up to her room and slammed the door and locked it. She jumped on her bed and started crying. How could he do this to her? He promised her that that little brat was lying and that they weren't dating but she catches him sleeping with her NAKED! Sam started remembering Danny's look when she caught him and she got even more serious. But then she realized that she actually saw him naked and she blushed.

 _Oh god….it was so big, it had to be at least 8 inches. So that big…...thing was inside of Dani huh? I wonder how it felt. How it would feel if it was inside of her._

Sam saw her hand unconsciously going under her skirt. She felt her pussy and realized that she was totally soaked. She took off her clothes. She needed to do something, anything to get her mind off Danny. She grabbed her boobs and started to play with them. Pinching her nipples and pulling them. She reached down started rubbing her clit furiously. Although it felt good, she knew it wasn't going anywhere. She wouldn't be able to cum at this rate. She thought about Danny in Phantom form. She imagined Danny standing on the side of her bed.

 _ **Sam's Imagination**_

Danny pinned Sam's both of Sam's hands above her head with his left hand and started playing with her breasts with his other hand.

"Sam I love you, you're mine, you understand?!" He said as started to suck her breasts.

"Yes Danny I'm yours, do whatever you want to me, I don't care if there's others, just let me stay by your side!" Sam moaned out.

Danny forced her onto all fours as he was ready for the main event. He slammed his cock into her as she moaned his name .

"DANNY!"

Danny started to thrust, not giving her any time to rest. He spanked her.

"You smacked your master earlier today didn't you?! You need to get punished!"

"Yes Master, I was a bad slave, I deserve to her punished!"

Danny spanked Sam again and he could feel her insides tighten. Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

"Fuck Sam, I'm so close!"

"Cum in me master, i want your babies, please cum in me!"

"Are you telling your master what to do?! You need to be punished again don't you."

"Yes Master, spank me! I'm so close!"

"Hehe, I have something better." Danny started to focus on something, next thing she knew, there were two more Danny's! A realization hit Sam.

"Wait, Danny n-"before she could finish, Danny 2 slammed his cock into her asshole. She screamed with pleasure. Danny 3 smirked, as she was screaming Danny 3 slammed his cock into her mouth.

Sam instantly started to suck the cock that was in her mouth. She was on the edge. She was so close she just needed one more push…

 _ **Real World**_

"Master! Master! DANNY!" Sam screamed dreaming that all 3 Danny's came inside of her.

Danny couldn't believe what he'd just seen. She was panting now, catching her breath but 30 seconds ago she was screaming while saying his name. Danny's body started moving on its own and he went visible and tangible. Sam gasped but before she could say anything he was pinning both her hands above her head with his left and started to kiss her, forcing his tongue in. At first she resisted, still being mad at him from earlier, but she couldn't hold her rage as she melted into the kiss. Danny turned back Fenton and was already naked from earlier. Since she was already wet, Danny decided to skip the foreplay and placed his tip on her opening.

"Danny, I love you so much, and before you do this, I've been thinking and I don't care who you're with, as long as I'm by your side also, as long as I'm yours, so please don't forget about me, I'll do anything you want!"

Danny kissed her while thrusting in his full length. She screamed into the kiss. Once she calmed down Danny broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Sam, I could never forget about you. You're mine and I take care of what's mine." Danny kissed her again. "So please don't think I'll forget about you, I'll never do that." he said as he smiled at her.

Sam's heart melted under his smile, and she knew she'd do anything for this man. Danny started thrusting making her moan.

"Master yes! Please punish me!" she screamed as Danny started to go faster.

Danny was confused by this but he also liked it. He went along with it.

"The little slave likes her master cock inside her, don't you!" he said pounding harder.

"AH, yes yes, I love it so much! Ah! The real thing is so much better than my hand, I'm so close Master!"

Danny went full throttle, and just before she could get that little push to push her completely off the edge, he stopped. Sam almost cried.

"Why!? Master please move, Master please!" she begged while starting to move her own hips to get her on the edge again.

Danny let her, but he didn't move as she struggled. Right as she got the feeling back, right as she was back on the edge, he grabbed her hips and stopped her from moving. He looked her in the eyes and almost pulled completely out.

"Beg, you slapped your master earlier today and now you're getting punished.

Sam thought he was going to pull completely out if she didn't comply.

"Danny baby please! Baby please!" she screamed trying to move her hips, but Danny had an iron grip. No no no! Sam was losing the feeling, this made her beg in fear of completely losing it.

"M-master please. I'll do anything for you! I love you. My body is yours to use as you want so _**PLEASE!**_ " with that final plea, Danny slammed his whole length into her, Finally pushing her over the edge as she came. Danny also couldn't hold back as he came into her. Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out her mouth. Danny laid behind Sam, spooning her, as they both fell asleep.


	7. Sorry For Sloppy Chapter

_**HEY GUYS IT CROW HERE, AND I JUST NOTICED MY NEW CHAPTER I POSTED WASNT MY BEST WORK AND IM SOOOO SORRY, IT WAS SLEEPY, IT WASNT DETAILED ENOUGH, AND WAS ALL AROUND JUST BAD. IM REALLY SORRY , ITS JUST THAT I WAS WORKING ON**_

 _ **STEVENS CONQUEST**_

 _ **AND I MADE THAT CHAPTER A WHOLE LOT SMOOTHER THAN MY LLAST ONE FROM**_

 _ **THE PHANTOMS**_

 _ **I PROMISE THAT ILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME, ILL BE FOCUSED, BTW DID U NOTICE THAT IM TRYING TO UPDATE DAILY?! EXCEPT WEEKENDS, THOSE ARE MY DAYS OFF. ANYWAY I REALIZED THAT U GUYS REALLY LIKE MY STORY BUT SINCE MY WRITING SKILL ONLY ALLOWS ME TO WRITE ONLY 1K WORDS A CHAPTER IM TRYING TO DO DAILY.**_

 _ **I MEAN, THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS 2K WORDS AND U SAW HOW SLOPPY IT WAS, SO IM POSTING THIS SAYING THAT IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SLOPPY CHAPTER**_


	8. Beta

Hey guys, its Crow here and i know i havent updated in a while but i wanna ask a question **What is a Beta** on ? and how can i getr one, I feel like it would more...productive if i had a Beta, i will be updating my stories shortly, so dont u worry


	9. IM SOOO SORRY

OMG GUYS IM NOT DEAD! I THINK I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO THO BEFORE U ALL GET UR PITCHFORKS AND KNIVES! WELL UM.. . TO PUT IT SIMPLY...I JUST LOST THE SPARK FOR THIS STORY...ITS NOT THAT I WAS BUSY OR THAT I HAD THINGS TO DO...I JUST DIDN'T THINK TO MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT...I MEAN I SAW THE VIEWS AND STUFF BUT THAT WASN'T REALLY ENOUGH FOR ME...I WANTED MORE ACTIVITY.. U KNOW, MORE COMMENTS AND SHOWING THAT UR ACTUALLY COMMITTED TO THE STORY...SO I JUST STOPPED

...

...

...

BUT NOW IM BACK! IVE SEEN THE PLEADS FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND SOME EVEN PRIVATE MESSAGED ME ON BOTH OF MY STORIES BEGGING ME TO CONTINUE! IT WARMS MY HEART THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARED ENOUGH TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT! IVE FOUND MY SPARK AGAIN AND IM READY TO CONTINUE! I HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT OVER THE NEXT TWO DAYS I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES! IM SAYING 2 DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE 3 STORIES TO UPDATE AND IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE BUT I WILL CONTINUE!

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Time_

"Why!? Master please move, Master please!" she begged while starting to move her own hips to get her on the edge again.

Danny let her, but he didn't move as she struggled. Right as she got the feeling back, right as she was back on the edge, he grabbed her hips and stopped her from moving. He looked her in the eyes and almost pulled completely out.

"Beg, you slapped your master earlier today and now you're getting punished.

Sam thought he was going to pull completely out if she didn't comply.

"Danny baby please! Baby please!" she screamed trying to move her hips, but Danny had an iron grip. No no no! Sam was losing the feeling, this made her beg in fear of completely losing it.

"M-master please. I'll do anything for you! I love you. My body is yours to use as you want so _**PLEASE!**_ " with that final plea, Danny slammed his whole length into her, Finally pushing her over the edge as she came. Danny also couldn't hold back as he came into her. Sam's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out her mouth. Danny laid behind Sam, spooning her, as they both fell asleep.

 _This Time_

After a while of waiting Dani went ghost. She flew out of Danny's house to look for him. She knew that Danny was with Sam but she didn't know where Sam's house was. She was starting to get worried.

 _Would he betray me? No! Danny accepted me, he would never betray me with that woman. He loves me._

Dani turned on her invisibility and started looking in people's houses. After looking for a while she flies into a mansion and started looking around. Dani doubted that that goth freak Sam would live in a mansion but she checked, just in case. She was about to give up. This mansion was really big. Looking through one of the rooms she finally found him. He was cuddled up with that bitch Sam!

 **Danny POV**

I feel someone shaking me. Ugh, I don't want to wake up. I start to open my eyes and I notice that Sam was the one trying to wake me up. Why is she so blue?

"D-Danny, h-help!" I could see her breath. I turn and see Dani there. Her eyes are bright blue. She's using her powers! How does she even have ice powers?!

"Dani! Stop!"

"NO! You betrayed me! How could you! You accepted me! I thought you loved me!"

"Let me explain! You have to calm down!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

At this rate, Sam is going to die from freezing to death. If she doesn't calm down soon, things are gonna go south real fast.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I feel my eyes change. Dani, shocked at the sudden yell, eyes turned back. The room temp turned back to normal.

"YOU ARE MINE! BODY, MIND, AND SOUL! YOU DO NOT GO AGAINST ME! I DON'T CARE HOW ANGRY YOU ARE! NOW YOU WILL SIT ON THAT BED, CALM DOWN, AND LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes Danny." she obeys. She transforms back and sits on the bed. I notice during my rampage, Sam passed out. I calm down and I feel my eyes turn back to normal.

"Now explain yourself! You were endangering Sam's life! She could have died!"

"I'm sorry. I was just so mad. I thought that you betrayed me. When I saw you in bed with her, something just snapped. I'm sorry Danny." she apologizes with her head down. Although she's apologizing, I can see her smiling.

"Why are you smiling." I asked, confused.

"I thought I lost you Danny. I thought that you were done with me, but while you were yelling, you said that I was yours. Even though you were angry with me, you still called me yours. I don't care if I have to share with Sam, Danny. I wasn't angry because of that. I was angry because I thought you replaced me. As long as I'm yours, as long as you need me, I don't care who you sleep with." she explained, I sit next to her and I wrap my arm around her waist. I kiss her temple.

" I will never replace you Danielle. You're mine and you will always be mine. Don't ever forget that. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's my little girl. Now, to discuss your present."

"Present?"

"Yea! You unlocked your ice powers! We have to celebrate!" Dani went wide eyes. It seems that it has now just dawned on her.

"I unlocked my ice powers…. I unlocked my ice powers! I unlocked my ice powers! Yes!" she screams. I laugh at her sudden realization.

"Well you get whatever you want as you present. What do you want?"

"I can get anything?"

"Anything."

 **HEY GUYS, ITS YA BOY CROW HERE! I'M BACK ! I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING FANFICS ALL DAY AND I AM JUST TIRED! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO UPDATE MY STEVENS CONQUEST STORY TODAY LIKE I PROMISED! UGH! BUT HEY, I'M BACK**


	11. REWRITE

p id="docs-internal-guid-9aa8667e-57be-9764-31a5-993e0328b2a9" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"What up guys, it's yo boy XenoCrow and I'm rewriting the Phantoms Story. Now I know a lot of you love that story, but I just reread it like 5 minutes ago and all I could think about was…."This is /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"horrible/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;" I mean, I'm pretty sure the only people that are reading my story is because of the dominant sex, and even /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"that /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"isn't great! I'm rewriting the all thing. I think I'm going to call it...Fatherly Love..or some shit like that. I do know one thing though, I'm rewriting this. I'm going to keep this story up just in case some weirdo likes it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"It's going to be Danny X Ember X Dani X Kitty and maybe more like Desiree if I feel it. I'm currently working on it now so you won't have to wait too long. Just 'Follow User' if you want to know exactly when it's up and running. You can always 'Unfollow User' when the chapter is out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Anyway, I better get to work on that new story...PIECE /span/p 


	12. Re-REWRITE

What up guys, it's yo boy XenoCrow and I'm rewriting the Phantoms Story. Now I know a lot of you love that story, but I just reread it like 5 minutes ago and all I could think about was…."This is horrible!"

I mean, I'm pretty sure the only people that are reading my story is because of the dominant sex, and even that isn't great! I'm rewriting the all thing. I think I'm going to call it...Fatherly Love..or some shit like that. I do know one thing though, I'm rewriting this. I'm going to keep this story up just in case some weirdo likes it. 

It's going to be Danny X Ember X Dani X Kitty and maybe more like Desiree if I feel it. I'm currently working on it now so you won't have to wait too long. Just 'Follow User' if you want to know exactly when it's up and running. You can always 'Unfollow User' when the chapter is out. 

Anyway, I better get to work on that new story...PIECE 


	13. CO-AUTHOR

HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I REALLY NEED SOME HELP!I WANT MY STORIES TO BE LONGER. I FEEL LIKE THESE 1000 WORDS A CHAPTER IS JUST NOT SATISFYING. I WANT A CO-AUTHOR TO HELP ME WITH MY STORY, POSSIBLY BOTH OF THEM. ULTIMATELY I WILL HAVE THE FINAL SAY AND WILL PROBABLY CHANGE SOME THINGS BUT I WILL TELL YOU MY CHANGES. YOU HAVE TO BE CONSISTENT AND HAVE SOME WAY FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU, LIKE ON GOOGLE HANGOUTS, OR KIK OR ANYTHING BESIDES . YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO TYPE **AT** **LEAST 1000 WORDS!** LET ME SAY THIS, **YOU WILL NEVER DO A FULL CHAPTER ALONE!** I WILL ALWAYS ADD 1000-2000 MORE WORDS TO THE CHAPTER. I WILL TELL YOU THE GENERAL IDEA OF THE CHAPTER AND YOU DO YOUR PART AND ILL DO MINE. PLEASE, IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BE MY CO-AUTHOR, ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT. JUST PM ME AND ILL GET TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.


	14. Ember?

**This chapter was written by my CrowBlood Nexus! It's been a while and I had this a long time ago but hopefully he still reads my stories, I might bring this back for those that find Fatherly Love to slow. Tell me what you think! PEACE**

* * *

The next morning came after a restless nights sleep in Fenton Works, they had left Sam after thawing much of the ice that once encased her. Danny awoke first, groggily stretching and yawning. He looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully, smiled softly and planted a kiss upon her forehead. He looked at the time, and realized he would be a little late, but shrugged and got dressed for the day, transforming to shave time off his departure, he hoped he'd run into his friend, and his slut.

He didn't notice his daughter wake up, and follow him.

* * *

 _ **Morning; Sam's POV**_

I was walking with Tucker, quieter than usual. He either didn't pick up on it, or didn't notice it. I've had a lot to think about since last night's events. I just _gave_ _myself_ to someone, sure it was Danny, still. It was probably a joke, right? Yeah! That had to be it! It was just a joke, just like that _'daughter'_ of his. God she was so annoying stopping a very tender and intimate moment!

I sighed and then we reached the school's entrance and there he was. Danny, my love. There he was, waiting like a great friend. He looked to me and gave a knowing smirk. I blushed deeply and looked down. Tucker and him walked off to talk shop, nerd shop.

* * *

 _ **Morning; Danny's POV**_

' _Sam wore a lovely shade of red today',_ I thought, mentally finding her blushing form hilarious,as I walked with Tucker, talking to me about some new additions to his PDA and our favorite video game, Doomed. I was starting to relish in the idea that I have two girls as my toys. Sam could use more work, probably thinks last night was a kinky sex fantasy. Hard to deny it was kinky, but it was hardly fantasy. She'll learn, or be tossed aside and replaced.

We maneuvered through the halls uninterrupted, until we stopped at my locker. Dash and Kwan were standing there grinning maliciously. I look to my left and sigh, seeing Tucker back away timidly. I look back to them.

Dash is first to speak, "Hey Fen-tonio! You're early for your beatings!", he quipped, him and Kwan surrounding me.

I chuckled, "You know me, always early. Like you were last night with your left hand.", the kids in the hall started chuckling, until Dash slammed me up against a locker.

He was furious, "What was that, Fentina?", he looked ready to pummel me, so I shrugged and drove the knife in further. "What's wrong Dash? Masturbation causes blindness, doesn't make you deaf.." , I smirked with bravado. I was immediately struck in the face sending me sliding across the hall.

I got up slowly, and smirked creepily, " _Got another one in you big boy?_ ". He was about to come at me again but was sucker punched by Kwan. I looked confused, until I saw the telltale green eyes. ' _Dani…My loyal pet. She will get her present soon, whatever it may be.',_ I helped 'Kwan' get Dash to the nurse's office.

Dani left Kwan, who passed out too, she embraced me. "Master! Did I do good!?", she really did, I lucked out with such a grand kid. However I put on a stern face, "Pet, what are you doing here?", her eyes widened in slightly at my tone. "I-I, just wanted….", she stuttered out, before being silenced by our lips meeting into a sweet, chaste kiss.

I pat her head, "You did good Pet, however, unless I say otherwise, don't waste your time on these… meatbags..", I said motioning my hand to Dash and Kwan. She nodded in agreement. "Now, head home for now. Make sure you know what it is you want when I get home. Understand?", she got all excited and flew off through the ceiling.

Danny watched her through a window in the nurse's office, then sighed. ' _What else ya got for me, day?'_ , he thought as he headed to class.

* * *

 _ **Lunch Time; Danny's POV**_

' _Another day, another pointless lecture with literature euphemisms from Lancer. At least I can now enjoy a great lunch! Oh wait, I can't because the menu is almost literally grass.',_ I thought slightly annoyed. Glancing over at the culprit for the putrid vegan abomination. I see Sam berating Tucker for packing his own lunch, chicken from the looks of it, or turkey. Eh, who cares, being hal dead has its advantages, reduced hunger is up there at times like these.

A chill down my spine, with cold air coming from my mouth and nose, ' _Speaking of being half dead',_ I get up and toss the…lunch, in the trash. I make my way quickly to the bathroom, taking an open stall and transforming. The Phantom out, I phase through the ceiling and fly into town. What I see, makes me sick. Skulker, standing over Ember's beaten scared form.

I shuddered as I felt anger boil inside me like never before. Then I saw him raise his boot, preparing to kick her. He didn't get the chance. Within a split second I am between him and Ember. Holding his foot, I glance down at Ember who has closed here eyes. Angered, I strike Skulker's chest, sending him flying back.

* * *

 _ **Ember's POV**_

As I look up to Skulker, I realize. I fucked up. Should've picked a better man, but I didn't think it'd end up like this. I closed my eyes, bracing for more pain from his boot. But, it never comes and I hear a loud metal clang. My eyes widen upon opening. Standing between me and Skulker, was Dipstick of all people. Why? He did he also look, angry?

* * *

 _ **Danny's POV**_

"So Skulker, I'm going to give you one chance to explain how this was a good idea?", I speak angrily crossing my arms.

Skulker grunts, " This has nothing to do with you Ghost Child, this is between myself and her.", he wasn't looking for a fight, unfortunately, I was. He sees this and fires his rockets at me, I respond with my ecto-shield.

I chuckled darkly, focusing the ecto energy into my hands, aim at him and fire with reckless abandon as he barely dodges each beam. I decide to fly down and through a close by building flanking him from the right, and landing a decent cross to his helmet. He brings a predator style arm blade across my chest, cutting me pretty deeply, and I kick his knee, breaking the metal joint. He tries again with the blade and impales my gut. I grin maniacally, before I ice his arm over, and crush it. He tries to ram us into the road, but just as I make contact, I go intangible so he takes the full brunt of it.

I float in front of him, looking down at him in amusement. "Is this truly the best, the _Greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone_ , can do? No wonder you're a ghost. You must have been a terrible hunter in life and died a fools death.", I remark with a hint of spite at the couple luck shots he got on me.

He just looks me over, his armor a little banged up, and then chuckles. "So the ghost child has become more ghost like, hmm?", he remarks. Confused I look to a shop window and there they are. Red eyes, glowing with hatred.

Anger floods my mind, and I look to Skulker who boasts me with his right arm's wrist beam. He takes to the sky. I break from the rubble and raise up slowly looking down, I turn to Ember and say, "Cover your ears", she does so. I turn my attention to the cautious Skulker. I take in a deep breath, and unleash it. My most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail.

I feel the ground and space tremble, shake, break apart. I hear Skulker's armor malfunctioning, his screams of pain, "It burns! IT BURNS!" his true tiny form yells. I stop the Wail, and for once have the power to keep my form. I survey the area, utterly everything in front of me is wrecked in some way, but nothing too major.

I look down and see Skulker's suit, and then the head. Sometime during the Wail, something in the suit caught fire it seems, burned his true form in the helmet. I step up next to the helmet and pull the charred ghost out as he looks up in pain, misery, and fear. I look to him sternly, and whisper so only he hears me, "Mess with Ember again, and you won't have an afterlife to return to. Understand?",then used the Fenton Thermos on the little shit.

I turned my attention to Ember, and asked her one question. "Mind explaining what's going on here, Hot-head?", I smirked triumphantly.


End file.
